Thirst
by loversrebellion
Summary: Alice has runaway from home to become a cold blooded killer again and this her reason why. Inspired by a series of NIN songs. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1: NonEntity

Chapter 1: Non-Entity

A/N: This was inspired by a series of Nine inch nails songs.

Alice POV

I sink my teeth into her neck, against the rough wall, outside the loud booming nightclub. I drink her sweet blood, drain her from everything she has. Her scent just intrigues me to drink faster and deepen my fangs. My grip on her arms, holding her in place. I wasn't planning to kill her tonight but this is driving me insane. I haven't fed on a human in years I should have known once I started I wouldn't be able to stop.

I needed this bad, I was sick and tired of dull deer blood. Once I feel her heartbeat stop I lick the rest of the remaining blood off her neck and let go of her arms she slides down and I watch. I can see my reflection from her dying eyes and I can see my eyes aren't golden brown anymore. They are back to newborn red. So I hurry and walk away from the mirror in her dead eyes.

I look up at sky and wonder where my life went.

_The sky is not the same shade of blue_

I left my love Jasper I left my brothers my sister my parents, my family and Bella. But I do remember why I left.

_Every single thing I believe isn't true_

It was jealousy that drove me away. Bella with her alluring scent and her pale skin that I beg to feel against my own. She found Edward instead of me she chose him instead of me. Jasper, made me happy but not as happy as I wanted to be. The kind of happy I felt with Bella is what I wanted and needed and she was the only one that could give it to me.

A month ago I met Bella she was in the front of the school in the bare parking lot. She was in her thin brown jacket, hugging herself to keep her own warmth. Her chattering teeth and shivering skin. I kept my distance, sitting in my cold car as I watched through my window. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were already in school.

I finally got out of the car when she looked towards the school doors. I walked towards her with as much confidence as I could show. That's when it happened she fucking looked at me. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity. My golden brown eyes trying to find away to get closer.

"Your name?" I ask, losing half of my confidence that I started off before I spoke.

"Bella, you?" Her voice asked with just as much curiosity still in her eyes.

"Alice" I said with a side smile.

The next day I already found out that she was going out with my brother Edward. That's when the jealousy started.

Each day she would be over at my house just to see him but we became friends. When Edward always had to hunt with the boys. Bella hung out with me since Rosalie hated her. I never got why. I kissed Bella one night in my room. I remember being aroused by her scent filling the room. I remember pinning her hands against the wall. But I didn't remember ever being that violent with someone ever since I got over my newborn stage.

I kissed her and she kissed back I almost corrupted her but time has always been a issue. Edward had got back and I left just in time.

_Missing in the maze of monochrome_

I used hunting as a excuse of getting away. Bella always acted as if nothing ever happened. I always brought it up but she always acted dumb. So I got tired of it and left, left them permanently.

Now I am here walking away from the hundredth person I have drained ever since being gone from my home. I am free but sometimes I like to be held in place, Bella did just that. Jasper just lets me boss him around and I don't like that. I don't like having too much control. But now I have got used to it.

_How did I get here, how can I go home_

That one kiss that I got to steal from Bella could be my last. I want to steal Edward's place though I want to get through to her.

I lick the remaining blood away from my lips and walk towards somewhere unknown. Some people might say I have made a mess of myself. Some other people might dig this new attitude and look upon life. The only thing that matters is I have never felt so alive and strong.

_The echoes in my eyes, of all they used to see__  
><em>_Burning down the world, the ashes and debris__  
><em>_And all that's left to me, non-entity_

I walk because there is no use for a temporary home. I am a vampire I run free I don't listen to the authority. I have no fucking authority. I am my own I control myself. But sometimes I miss Bella's sexy flirty demands when I have to get on my knees and follow. And have her rub me in any place. Maybe it's just a fantasy. But I could have made it come true if I was given enough time.

I walk to some remote place with just the birds chirping to the rising sun. I just sit in a tree and watch my skin turns into crystals at the sight. Like Edward said its the skin of a killer.

_Try to stand the line, try to obey__  
><em>_The ghost of what I was keep getting in the way__  
><em>_Staring at the sun, I'm blinded by the light__  
><em>_Now I'm afraid I'm fading out of sight_

I will hunt when it turns night again but until then I will sit in this tree and wait for the sun to fade away. And fantasize about Bella's body against mine.

_The echoes in my eyes, of all they used to see  
>Burning down the world, the ashes and debris<br>And all that's left of you, and all that's left of me  
>All have washed away, non-entity<em>

__


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Chapter 2: Home

The sun sets and I jump out of the tree I waited all day on. I pass by a alarming deer that prances away but i'm too bored with them I don't care. The wind sets in and blows the fallen leaves towards the way home.

_Everything is catching up with me__  
><em>_I awake to find i'm not at all where I__  
><em>_Should be_

I walk the opposite way, towards the same club I went to last night. The police are the and the yellow do not cross sign is wrapped all around the spot I drained that girl. I just walk past it, the scent of dry blood fills my noise I just shake it out and keep walking. After a mile I see another club with a line of people standing in front of the main doors. I walk closer to hear the music banging from the inside to the outside. Each time the security guards open the door to let someone in the music becomes louder and more clearer.

_And it feels I'm getting to the end  
>And it's hard to figure out what's real<br>And what's pretend _

I go get in line, it doesn't take too long for me to get in. Because some cute guy let's me in, assumed to be the owner. "What's your name?" his husky voice asks deeply in my ear as he holds on to my arm. "Amanda" I yell into his ear over the loud music, lying about my name. He smiles and nods, taking me to a vacant room. I can still hear the music even when he closes the door.

"My name is..." he tries to say push I push him down on a red sofa to shush him.

"Your name doesn't matter anymore" I whisper, and sit on his lap. He stays quiet but he smirks, his hands grab my ribs and slide down softly to lay on my hips.

"You can't touch me just yet" I say, grabbing his hands and resting them on the wall behind us. I bury my head and his neck and act as if I am about to kiss him. Then I cover his mouth with my left hand so no one can hear him shout.

_To break from what we're tied to  
>God knows how much I've tried to<em>

I sink my teeth into him as quickly and as hard as I can. I jumps back and tries to push me off. I hear his heartbeat become faster and I drink faster. He tastes as sweet as the girl was. I noticed that fear just sweetens the blood every victim I have ever had was afraid that's why humans taste so good. A animal doesn't fear as much as a human I should know because I am a animal as well and I don't fear.

_And I am still inside you  
>And I am still inside you<em>

Once his skin turns pale and his heart stops I remove my fangs and walk out of the room quickly. No one notices because they are too high or drunk to see.

___I escape__  
><em>_Every now and then__  
><em>_And to think__  
><em>_I find myself__  
><em>_Back here again__  
><em>_And again_

I walk past all sorts and groups of people grinding on each other. Or dirty dancing to the beat of the music. I picture me and Bella in the middle of all the crowd doing the same as they are. I remember how much I want to feel her against me. I remember how I ache to touch her. I remember the kiss, and it makes me want to go back home.

_I used to know who I was untill you came along  
>I return to the only place<br>I've ever felt that I belong_

I walk out of the building with blood still on my mouth, running down my checks to land on my shirt but I don't care. This is how a animal is suppose to look.

_To break from what we're tied to  
>God knows How much I've tried to<em>

Someday I will return to Bella but for now my freedom is deadly to all even myself.

_And I am still inside you  
>And I am still inside you<em>


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Destroyer

Thirst

Chapter 3: The Great Destroyer

I walk back into the woods, where I have hidden for a while now. I walk around for a while and listen to all of the animals heartbeats. It doesn't make me lose control anymore my fangs don't even show. The deer still run at the sight of me. Because I am still on top of the food chain here. I flinch when I hear a different sort of heartbeat ringing in my ear...a human. The scent getting closer and closer I hide behind a near tall tree.

I know it's a human because my fangs pop out uncontrollably. I see the girl, alone wondering through the woods like she doesn't know where she is going. Most likely she doesn't, her chocolate colored eyes are filled with tears. And I can just smell the pain in her heart. Her long brown hair blows behind her, goosebumps take over her skin as a strong wind comes in. Blowing her scent towards me, I try with all my might not to attack her. Because I have never smelled a blood so sweet as this unknown girl.

She begins to shiver, as fear begins to appear in her scent. I know my eyes are becoming red every step closer the girl takes. I am glad that it is already getting dark.

"Are you lost?" I ask my voice deeper than I plan it to be.

"Who are you...leave me alone." She whispers with false confidence in her shaking voice.

"You are alone...I just happen to be here." I say, showing myself. Her eyes widen with fear but she stays frozen in place.

"I am..." I stop to think if I should speak my name before I drain her.

_Say your name. Try to speak as clearly as you can._

"I am your nightmare." I finish, walking closer to her.

_You know everything gets written down. Nod your head.__  
><em>_Just in case they could be watching. With their shiny satellite._

"Go away!" She shouts taking footsteps backwards each on I take toward her I just smile.

"I love the venom in your voice...let me have a taste." I whisper she just gets bolder.

_I hope they cannot see. The limitless potential.  
>Living inside of me. <em>

"You better leave me alone you beast." She threatens quickly raising her fist.

"Or what, oh you are going to hit me kitten. I dare you to try." I grab her fist once her back hits a tree.

_To murder everything. I hope they cannot see. _

"Leave me alone!" She screams at the top of her lungs and I growl at the sound of her heartbeat increasing.

"No one can hear you scream trust me I know." I laugh, burying my head in her neck so I can feel her pulse.

_I am the great destroyer._

She tries to force herself out of my grip and I try my best not to hurt her...yet.

"Please just let me go." She pleads.

"I don't let things go once I have them." I whisper huskily in her ear.

_Turn it up. Listen to the shit they pump into your head. _

"But can I please be a exception." She trembles.

"No...you smell too god damn sweet for me to let you go. What is a pretty girl like you wondering around at this time of night, anyway?" I ask, forcefully pinning her other hand to the tree.

_Filling you with apathy. Hold your breath. _

"I...was running away." She stutters out her eyes focus out in the distance.

"Look at me" I demand softly the first time when she doesn't look at me I demand again. "Look at me now!" I growl she snaps her head towards me and her eyes make contact with mine.

"Now don't you wish you would have never ran away?" I ask she nods forcefully.

_Wait until you know the time is right on time. The end is near. _

"Now I am going to taste you...and you are going to take it." I tell her, slowly sinking my fangs into her neck.

_I hope they cannot see. The limitless potential._

She shouts in pain, her nails sinking in the back of my hands. I completely sink my fangs in, and hear her heartbeat pound in my ears. Her screams grow weaker and weaker. The running of her blood through her veins slows down.

_Living inside of me. To murder everything. _

Before her heart, her blood and breathing stops, I release my fangs. And let go as she slides down the tree to fall to the ground in a sitting position.

_I hope they cannot see _

She shakes and screams as my venom takes over her body.

_I am the great destroyer _

"I am not letting you go. You are mine now." I whisper under my breath and watch her transform.


End file.
